


我把你不能去的海洋中的一颗送给你

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Baltic arc, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: “你能帮我带封信吗？”（爱情信鸽托鲁克尔）
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 6





	我把你不能去的海洋中的一颗送给你

**Author's Note:**

> 各种译名选得很随便

“你能帮我给库努特带封信吗？”

这是托尔芬脱下白斗篷前为数不多的几句话之一。约姆的战士们在城墙下如潮水翻腾，嘈杂声中无关紧要的一句低语。这句话是对托鲁克尔说的。

大个子在他身侧，手中正重新卷起那张薄纸。尽管这副躯体在混战中颇受冲击，他仍然是一座最坚实的堡垒，一枚势不可挡的攻城锤。托鲁克尔饶有兴趣地瞧他一眼。

“毕竟很久没见……我本来以为那就是真正的分别了。”托尔芬没有回头，只是望着这场即将结束的狂欢。托鲁克尔既然能带一封来，当然也能再带一封回去。“今后不知道还有没有机会。国王最近还在丹麦吗？”

“库努特这小子在英格兰舒坦着呢，”托鲁克尔提到他们共同的朋友，像提到一位烦人的老妈，托尔芬暗自感到新奇，他的叔公听起来与另一个年轻人更亲。并不是说他想要一个会用斧头作见面拥抱的叔公。“窝在约克坐镇他还没坐熟的领地。我命令到手，假装擅自渡海出来……”

后半部分没有吹入托尔芬的耳中。“这样啊，回程的话没法顺路了。”他拇指在下颚习惯性地摩挲。

“是块你的伤心地。”托鲁克尔作回想状，“上次你们在一块儿，还是御前会议吧？我在你下监的时候还惦记着你几次，但你这小傻瓜掉了魂，也不抬头理我。”

托鲁克尔嘿嘿地笑起来。

“要道歉吗，为五年前冲动伤了他脸蛋的事？”那是把自己推开的事，托尔芬知道，“但多亏了你犯傻，那出戏看起来真实多了。要是给这里的人知道，划了国王一刀的家伙，在外边若无其事地溜达！”

“那已经不重要了，”那是上次和库努特见面他开场说的话，一记真诚亦狡猾的敲击，“我想你代传别的东西。”托尔芬说。

托鲁克尔对此困惑地偏过头。他没有予以解释，只是继续，“你并不马上离开吧？”

“当然，”托鲁克尔说，“过几天安顿完这里才走。虽然兄长已经不在了，但约姆斯伯格也算我的老家。所以呢，要让我带什么？托鲁克尔大人可以替尊敬的团长写字。”

托尔芬感到自己的嘴角又耷拉下来了，在托鲁克尔面前，它总是不受控制。“我懂得怎么写字，至少基本的程度。在你不知道的时候学的。做买卖需要这个。”

托鲁克尔发出“啊，刮目相看——真不愧是团长”的娇嗔，让我听听你们的悄悄话！

“还有不许拆开！这是写给国王的亲笔信。”

“作为约姆战士团的新晋团长？”

托尔芬直想扇他一脸，如果够得着的话。

“好啦。作为见证亲爱的侄孙和上司的、你永远的叔公。”托鲁克尔甜蜜地挤了一下眉毛。

*

草叶摩挲的声音，希尔德的耳朵敏锐地抖了抖，弓弩迅猛地举起，朝向未知的来者。托尔芬的宣讲不意味着这里的战士一夜之间洗去他们的生存方式，他们像野兽一样不可沟通，丧失人性，无需多余的同情。

是头小一点的野兽。“请不要出手！是我。”

托尔芬从草丛里蹚出来，没有武器，举双手投降。“我遇到一些问题……”

“——如果有问题你应该去问你的同伴，比如古兹莉兹。我不是你们当中富含人情味的那个。”希尔德的口吻比冰更冷。

“对不起，”这句话已经不知道说过多少遍，没能让她放下杀死他的念头。但至少不会是现在了，托尔芬在猎手略微松动的注视下，缓慢再缓慢地把投降的双手放下来，“可你是这里唯一能帮我的人，希尔德小姐。”

她的眉头仍然绞紧，但锁住他的瞳孔略微松动了一点。托尔芬想他可能摸索到一点跟她和平相处的方法了。

“请给我指导，发挥你除了狩猎以外的技巧。只是一个小小的忙。”

似乎重拾她的天赋，也是她除了仇恨以外能做的其他事情。他们远航的途中会需要制造更多东西，会是个好的开始。

*

“……就在我落脚对岸，在营地欢乐叙旧时，猜猜我遇到了谁！”

托鲁克尔振臂欢呼，他的身高站在这屋子里有些局促了。

“唔，报告书我已经看过了。”国王漫不经心指了指在一旁束起来的已阅信件，沃尔夫的信来得比托鲁克尔本人更快些。很难形容看到托尔芬·卡尔塞夫尼这个名字重新浮现在大事记是什么心情，每当他并不期待的时候，它就闪烁在恰当的地方。这个名字让库努特的眼神驻留，也仅驻留了两分钟。“托鲁克尔，你不应该捉弄我的部下。”

“搞什么，至少表现得高兴一点吧。”托鲁克尔扫兴地耸耸肩，随即他想起来，他此行特意来会面年轻的国王的原因。他伸进自己巨大的毛皮外衣里摸了摸，两指从口袋里叼出一件小东西，“但你一定还没看过这个。”他得意地表示。

库努特略带疑惑地看着被放到他桌上的东西。这是一封看起来与寻常无异、甚至折得有些小了的信件，没有该献给国王看的华丽装帧，仅仅庄重地封漆——也许是以约姆斯伯格的托尔芬为名义戳上的唯一一封信，沾满了托鲁克尔最喜欢的外衣的气味。

“托尔芬吹得厉害，其实也不能写许多。我夜里串门的时候看到他和朋友请教识字呢。”托鲁克尔独自放声大笑，好像那是一件特别有趣的事情，屋顶都因为他豪爽的笑声而颤动。他往后靠到墙上，抄起双手，让国王自己拆托尔芬的信。

库努特尽量精细地割开它，为了后续的保存。很好，如今托尔芬不必通过拳击测试也能让他看见自己了，而且是以相当体面的姿态凯旋，他的思绪流动着，想到一个总是把自己搞得狼狈不堪的年轻人，而不是一个应该得到他一些相应尊敬的曾经的联邦的首领。想到污浊中生出的一双陶土色眼睛，夕阳燃烧其中。

折了又折的纸卷在他手中缓缓展开。开头是朴素的问候：有些时间没见了…… _还会有更久、很久的时间_ ，库努特想，这都在预料之中。

我去了你的国家。前几年虽然也在，但没有机会到处去看看。船在耶林停泊，城市比我想象的还要繁华，在那里我见到了许多从未见过的东西，是个好地方……

托尔芬的词汇简得不能再简，仍然为他勾勒出一幅想象。想象迈步在故乡的甲板上，没有多余的护卫绊手绊脚，他从来不需要这么多，在他只有第一名护卫的时候，他一样过得很好。海风吸饱了晾晒的谷物香气，懒懒地拂过脸颊。恰巧在另一边登上岸的，来自冰岛船只的青年转过头来。

谈到冰岛，……在离开故乡时，我只带了这些。是能研磨成粉末，在大陆传说能医治百病的东西，但是我……

“他还说想给你冰岛的礼物。是什么东西？”

后悔上次见面都没量你的手，托尔芬停顿了一下，继续写道。

自裹得严严实实的折角，它滑落在他的左手掌心中。一枚打磨得并不十足精致的戒指，宫廷中任一名珠宝匠手艺都胜过它。鲸鱼角的颜色深灰近黑，如铁一般，海洋雕琢出的螺旋纹理在表面依然清晰可见， _我把你不能去的海洋中的一颗送给你。_

他意识到太久没有回应，让托鲁克尔的好奇已经转变成困惑。“这傻瓜不懂得自己在写什么。”库努特轻声说，小心翼翼地拨弄着他的礼物。

托鲁克尔脸上的困惑逐渐沉降成一种惊讶。而他是迄今为数不多能和国王没大没小相处的人，意味着他也比其他人更了解对方一些。

“糟了，”托鲁克尔抓了抓头发，像一只知错的大狗耷拉着耳朵，“我是不是该把他带回来的？即使是绑架回来的也好？”

*

“你真的比我博学多了。”托尔芬称赞道。在幸而未曾遭遇蹂躏的港口，古兹莉兹帮助完成整备他们从城邦中借来的船只，坐到岸边歇息。艾纳尔他们带着婴儿到室内了，伤患们也在那里。

“雷夫大叔一家教会的我。托尔芬，谢谢你让我帮忙。”她扔掉沙地上画符的树杈，熹微的晨光足以照明。像天然地亲近航船，古兹莉兹获得机会便不舍得放过宝贵的分秒，在外面透透风。

“航海并不是难学的工作。”六岁的托尔芬摸爬滚打着也很快学会了，古兹莉兹只需要时间。

“我没想过还会重逢西格鲁德，尽管我们总有一天要回到家乡去。”古兹莉兹开口，“我以为起航前那就是最后的分别了，尽管太匆忙，狼狈，但我能逃走。明天我就要答复他了。”

“分开的人生再次交错，也许是一种昭示。”托尔芬斟酌着说。“西格鲁德被带到这里，有他自己的使命……”

“我知道婚姻意味着什么，我已经干过这么一次了。”她的音量明显提高了。古兹莉兹转过头来，是鲜有的认真神色，“哪一次都是我下定决心的选择，即使要逃走也是。”

“而我不太有实感，”他顿了片刻，回忆着，“我知道我父亲和母亲是因为政治联姻才走到一起。在我短暂而安宁的童年记忆里，他们始终相敬如宾。”是村落里最好的父亲与母亲，留下足以让颠沛流离的托尔芬在梦中守候了十几年的余温。

“即使如此，结成伴侣仍然是一件严肃的事。”她眨眨黑曜石般的眼睛，目光转向平静的海面，像是对它的宣言，“你会和某人结成一生之誓。我不能允许自己将就着答应西格鲁德。”

托尔芬宽慰地看向她。“那么，你考虑好怎么回复他了？”

“还没有……”想到这个，她难为情地揪了揪领子，以免清晨的寒风灌进来，毛茸茸的织物捂上发热的脸颊。托尔芬试着接过话茬，来使气氛不那么紧绷：

“西格鲁德，如果他答应放下你，就一定会做到。哈夫丹家是言而有信的人。在我小的时候，他们就常与我家往来，西格鲁德那时也应该在，只是我记得不太清楚了。”

“嗯，”她点点头，“能给我讲讲更多关于你的事吗？”她错过了他们在冰岛围炉夜谈的部分。

当然，托尔芬笑了。

这是无雪的夜晚，托尔芬注视头顶即将褪去的星辰。这一片无私的天空笼罩着所有所有他将带走或离去的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 我搞错了鲸角的颜色，不管了（盖上被子  
> 还有都城应该是温彻斯特


End file.
